


Ciò che specchio non dice

by Moe89



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Versailles era una celebrazione alla grandezza, alla vittoria; eppure Philippe, accasciato lì, su quell'enorme pavimento dorato in quella stanza piena di specchi e di luce, si sentì sconfitto. <br/>E allora pianse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciò che specchio non dice

####  **Ciò che specchio non dice**

 

_Lo specchio non capta altro se non altri specchi, e questo infinito riflettere è il vuoto stesso._  
Roland Barthes  
 

 

### Philippe si strappò il vestito di dosso con furia cieca.  
A cosa stava pensando? Davvero credeva che lo avrebbero accettato solo perchè era il fratello del re?  
Era stato uno sciocco, uno sciocco ed un ingenuo.  
Con ancora il corsetto indosso si lasciò cadere a terra, disperato. _Quale profana contraddizione era_.  
Per un istante si ritrovò infastidito dalla bellezza che lo circondava. Versailles era una celebrazione alla grandezza, alla vittoria; eppure Philippe, accasciato lì, su quell'enorme pavimento dorato in quella stanza piena di specchi e di luce, si sentì sconfitto.  
E allora pianse.  
Pianse per quell'ostentazione alla perfezione che gli faceva da casa, pianse per le pareti bianche, per le cornici in oro massiccio, pianse per i giardini curati e per l'abuso che avevano fatto degli specchi.  
Pianse e nel farlo il trucco gli colò giù, lungo le guance glabre ed il collo diafano, fino ad arrivare alla scollatura dell'abito che aveva indosso.  
Lacrime nere e pastose come la sua vita, incapaci di fermarsi e dannatamente cancerose per il suo spirito, ora fragile.  
Lacrime che in breve si fermarono, asciugate da mani gentili, ma ferme.  
Louis sorrise al fratello e gli si sedette accanto.  
"Non piangere per quegli insulsi nobili fratello, poichè le tue lacrime sono la tua disfatta almeno quanto il vestito che indossi è la loro."  
Philippe sorrise per un breve istante prima di ricominciare a piangere.  
Louis prese il fratello fra le braccia e lo cullò paziente, non curante delle macchie scure che andavano allargandosi sui suoi vestiti.  
Philippe si strinse a lui.  
"Perchè tanto inutile sfarzo, Louis?"  
"Per il mondo, fratello."  
Louis gli sollevò il viso con due dita, costringendo Philippe a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Perchè tutti sappiano che la Francia è grande. Che noi siamo grandi. Che tutti vedano che non solo il Sole, ma la Gloria alberga qui con noi. Che guardando Versailles, chiunque veda _Dio_ in esso."  
Philippe corrugò la fronte, non del tutto sicuro di avere capito.  
"E perchè gli specchi?"  
Louis gli carezzò il viso, portando così via gli ultimi residui di trucco che ancora lo imbrattavano, e lo voltò verso uno dei tanti specchi che decoravano la stanza.  
Philippe incotrò gli occhi di suo fratello nel riflesso e li trovò bellissimi.  
Louis gli baciò una mandibola, senza rompere però il contatto visivo.  
"Gli specchi Philippe, servono a far sì che Dio veda noi."  
Philippe trattenne il fiato.  
"Gli specchi servono a farci apparire per ciò che realmente siamo."  
"E cosa sono io, Louis?"  
"Sei bellissimo."  
Philippe sentì il cuore aumentare i battiti nel petto, proprio sotto al corsetto un po' troppo stretto che lo fasciava come una seconda pelle.  
"Sei bellissimo e sei _mio._ "


End file.
